I Found Myself In Wonderland
by sweetashes11
Summary: Kaede Sakura has just transferred to Ouran and is fitting in nicely: Excelling at his studies and doing well in his new club, even though he was forced. At least, that's what everyone thinks. In truth there is no Kaede Sakura, and there is no name for the "young" girl pretending to be the new charming, apathetic host. She forgot her name, real looks, and background eons ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I've wished on Polaris that I did, but it has not came true. I do not own Ouran HC!**

Chapter One:

_How do I get myself into these predicaments again?_ I thought to myself. _**Well, you asked for an adventure! **_Kobato Yah-Yah answered my rhetorical question. _First of all, I wasn't really asking you, _I told sparkling amethyst ring on my pinky finger that was currently residing my _shinki_. _Second of all, it was a rhetorical question anyway! __**Oh, shut up and run you imbecile! **_I surged forward with a burst of speed, trying to drown out the angry snarling of the monsters behind me. The viper-lizard-dragon-thing-with wings breathed its poisonous acid-vapor stuff my way. I held my breath, though on skin contact it burned and fizzled, causing immense pain. Still I clenched my teeth, not daring to unhinge my jaw an inch, knowing that I would be dead. _**Don't worry. You'll just laugh about this later, anyway. **_I glared at the ring.

"Well I'm sure as hell not laughing now." I mumbled under my breath, _almost_ breathing in the toxic fumes. With my eyes searching some—any—means of escape, I found something heavenly: An exit point! Ramrodding full speed ahead—still trying not to breathe—I sprinted forward, and right over the edge of a cliff. Freefalling over the edge, I took off Kobato Yah-Yah and threw her downward. "Kobato Yah-Yah, Portal!" I said, now falling into a small wormhole like portal of sparkling silver and amethyst. _Now, _I thought, _All I need to do is tell Kobato Yah-Yah where I want to go…._ "Let's go home, Kobato Yah-Yah!" Is what I would have said if I could've spoken. It's not _my_ fault! The fault resides with the giant Dracaena who's mouth unhinged just enough to swallow me up as I made my way into the wormhole. I have a really terrible feeling that I won't be going home _any_ time soon!

**Thank you. I am sorry to have not been updating on my other Fanfic Haruhi Has a Boyfriend, but I will be soon. My inspiration is very fleeting so I have to write exactly when I get the idea or it will dissipate from my consciousness. If any of you have ideas or OC pairings I will gladly hear them out. I have no official Pairings for either story. Thank You, again. **

**Sweet Ashes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still don't own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, this would not be just a Fanfic. **

Chapter One:

Pain. It was all I felt, even when the shock of the blow overpowered me. I could not escape it. The pain…felt as if it were trying to swallow me whole. **_That's because it is, you idiot! _**_Kobato Yah-Yah? Is that you? __**Who else would it be, you moron? **__God? __**More like the devil for you, child. **__I'm not a child. You're just a few centuries older than me…Wait! Go back to the pain is eating me away! __**It is. That poisonous vapor that thing breathed out got your back pretty well…It's consuming your entire body…oh, and you landed on your ass in some foreign dimension because **_you **_didn't tell me where you wanted to go, so—_**_So What! _I interrupted. **_So, _**Kobato Yah-Yah said testily. **_We landed in some random dimension…And, since we fell through into this dimension, we'll have to stay here and live here until I find a way to get us home. _**_Hey, uh, Kobato Yah-Yah. __**Yes? **__Could you, uh, maybe _SAVE MY LIFE! **_Oh, yeah. You know I was debating on that with myself for quite a while. _**_Just do it! __**Alright! Alright! **_

I almost immediately felt relief and alleviation. Getting up, I dusted myself off. Shaking my head, I looked down to see cracked, broken concrete exactly where I landed. _I must've had a really hard fall. _Kobato Yah-Yah snorted. **_No kidding. _**Sighing, I silently told her to hush while I take in my new body. In each dimension I've traveled to, I've always had a different body. I've been to so many that I forgot what my original body looked like….That's not the worst of it…I forgot my family completely. Kobato Yah-Yah said that it was for the best—**_It is—_**but, _Hello, Kobato Yah-Yah, this is _my _inner monologue! __**So dramatic! **_Sighing, I spotted a fountain nearby and walked over to it. _Damn. I look good! __**Tch! **_

"Summoning _shinki _Tsubaki, summoning _shinki_ Tsubasa." Two sapphire stud earrings and a pair silver glasses dropped out of a wormhole. "Explain." I said meekly to them before putting them both on.

"**_Yes Ma'am_**!"

"**_Yes Ma'am_**!" The two voices of my other, more formal _shinki_ rang out.

"**_Ass lickers!" _**Kobato Yah-Yah sneered aloud.

"I thought that you didn't speak aloud. Thought you said it was pointless and petty since we could just use telepathy, hmm?" Kobato Yah-Yah scoffed. **_I just wanted _**them**_ to hear it. _**_Kobato, are you jealous? __**I told you never to drop the suffix, you dunce. **_Kobato said to me, dodging the question. Ignoring her, I addressed Tsubasa and Tsubaki. "Alright. What's going on?"

"**_You're in an anime, Ma'am. A style of animation developed in Japan, characterized by stylized colorful art and often adult themes. This anime is called Ouran High School Host club. It's about a young Japanese girl—Fujioka, Haruhi—who is mistaken as a boy on the first day of school, uh, it's better if we just show you…Tsubasa, if you'd please?_**" Tsubaki, the pair of sapphire studs whispered in my ear. In about 3 ½ minutes Tsubasa streamed all twenty-six episodes of the anime show.

"**_Hopefully this explains why you're in this form and dressed in that yellow monstrosity." _**Tsubasa finished.

"Hmmm. Kobato Yah-Yah, boy's uniform please." **_Oh, so now you're addressing me. _**_Just do it! _I told the annoying amethyst ring. There was again a swirling amethyst and silver light and then I found myself in the boy's uniform. **_I don't think you'll pass as a boy…_**I looked down at my unusually large chest. **_Anime side effects. _**_Kobato Yah-Yah, do something. _The light again, and then….chest bandages? **_Not just any chest bandages. As long as you have those on you'll look and feel like a flat-as-a-board-boy. Even if you take off your clothes, no one will notice. You're welcome. _**_Thanks. I think I'll chill for a while. _I thought before lying down beside the fountain.

** Thank You. I am trying to update on my fanfics sooner! **

**Sweet Ashes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey. Me again. I'm starving! Well, I *sniffles* don't *watering eyes* own *full on tears* Ouran High School Host C-club! *Hitched sobs* **

Chapter Three:

Third Person POV

A beautiful boy rested against the fountain outside of Ouran. His blonde hair caught the light perfectly, and caught on fire as if it were the sun itself. The left side of his hair was pushed behind his ear to reveal two sapphire studs that winked brilliantly off of the light. His eyes were closed and looked as if he were peacefully sleeping, his expression neutral. He wore the Ouran boy's uniform, his blazer was draped precariously over his broad shoulders, his shirt unbuttoned and his tie loose. There were silver glasses hanging loosely on his unbuttoned shirt also. A splash sounded through the air, waking the gorgeous boy from his slumber. He peeled back his lashes revealing the most piercing, stunning emerald eyes.

Ayanokoji, Seika stared wide-eyed at the boy in front of her, her heart quivering. She bowed in apology to the handsome male in front of her, a blush dusting her cheeks.

"I-I apologize f-for waking you!" The boy waved her away before elegantly placing his hands behind his head. Unbeknownst to Ayanokoji, the studded earrings in the boy's ear were silently whispering to him.

"It's okay," He said, his voice as smooth as silk. "What's a beautiful young lady like you getting all wet throwing..." His voice trailed off as he picked up the ID card floating his way. "Fujioka, Haruhi's bag in the fountain?" Ayanokoji flushed.

"Uh, well, I, uh..." Ayanokoji stuttered out. The boy held up a finger and put it to his lips.

"It's okay. I don't really care." The boy's neutral expression never changed. "Just don't get into trouble, okay. Wouldn't want you getting hurt." Ayanokoji swooned and nodded. She turned to leave, but paused.

"W-who a-are you?" She asked nervously.

"Sakura, Kaede." Golden roses and sparkles surrounded Kaede.

"Ayanokoji, Seika." She said before leaving. **_You made a girl swoon! _**The amethyst ring on Sakura, Kaede's pinky finger whispered through a telepathic mind link in disgust. **_You gay womanizer! _**

"Hey, nobody said I couldn't have some fun with this cross dressing gist, so shut the hell up." Kaede murmured quietly to the ring before sighing and putting Fujioka, Haruhi's ID card—in which he was still holding—into his pocket. Shaking his head, he placed his blazer beside the fountain, rolled up his pant legs, and began digging Fujioka's stuff out of the fountain. _Least I could do since I made no move to stop the redhead. _He thought to himself. **_Yeah. And don't forget _**flirted **_with the redhead. _**_Kobato Yah-Yah are you jealous, again? _Kaede directed toward his ring. _Just know you'll always be my favorite...onii-chan? Is that what they call it? _ Before the said ring could respond, Fujioka, Haruhi ran out towards the fountain.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'm so sorry." She blushed, but only slightly, then rolled up her pant legs and began searching also. Kaede waved her off with the same emotionless, indifferent face.

"No. It's okay. I don't mind."

"Thank you, uh..."

"Sakura, Kaede." The studs—Tsubaki—whispered into Kaede's ears.

"**_You will be attending this Academy next week and are on an academic and creative arts dual scholarship. You will be placed in second year class 2A and—right now—are touring the school's campus._**" Kaede silently thanked Tsubaki before returning her attention to Fujioka.

"I'm a second year dual scholarship student."

"Well, thank you, Sakura-senpai."

"No problem for me, uh..." Kaede pretended not to know Fujioka's name.

"Fujioka, Haruhi. I'm a first year scholarship student."

"Nice to meet you Haru-chan!" Kaede said, breaking his neutral state for a moment to grin goofily at Haruhi while wiggling his eyebrows. Haruhi just stared and sighed before going back to "searching for her food money." Kaede purposely passed up Haruhi's wallet via Kobato Yah-Yah's instructions to save it for the flamboyant blonde that should arrive any minute.

"Hey, commoner, you've got some nerve skipping out on club activities like that. Hey, why's your bag all wet?"

"It's no big deal; I got it. I just can't find my food money." Haruhi said that last part more to herself than the violet-eyed blond in front her. There was a shift in the water and a light splash as Tamaki Sou rolled up his pant leg, and also began looking for Haruhi's bag. Kaede side-stepped Tamaki in the water so that the new food-money-seeker would be in the area where Haruhi's wallet was. "Hey, don't do that. You'll get all wet!"

"It's okay. People are always telling me that I'm dripping with good looks." Tamaki pulled out Haruhi's wallet and held it in front of her. "Is this what you were looking for?" Haruhi just stared at him, star struck. "Hey, why're you just staring off into space? You're not falling for me, are you?" Haruhi's face heated up and she snatched her wallet away.

"What! No way!" Haruhi exclaimed. Kaede, hoping to remind the two lovebirds that they weren't alone, cleared his throat.

"I wonder who threw you're bag in the—-Oh! Well, who is this?" Haruhi motioned to introduce Kaede, but he beat her to the punch.

"I apologize for the intrusion your majesty but I was helping one of your fellow colleagues in need. My name is Sakura, Kaede and it is an honor to meet you." Kaede said humbly while bowing, following Kobato Yah-Yah's orders, not knowing that the _shinki _was setting her up. The blonde imbecile rounded on him, hugging and spinning him round and round before setting the expressionless, dizzy green-eyed blonde down to squeal like a girl and hug Haruhi.

"Did you hear that Haruhi! He called me king!" Tamaki gushed, grabbing Haruhi and Kaede before towing them along. "You should really come to the club room with us, my dear boy." Tamaki said before going on and on about beauty and elegance.

_Damn you, Kobato Yah-Yah. Damn you straight to the fiery furnace below Hell, where the lowest of the lowest suffer extraordinarily! _

_**I vacation there. You should really come with me sometime. After all, isn't that where you're from? Don't you want to go HOME! **_

**Sweet Ashes**

**Thank You!**


End file.
